User blog:Raymund662/A New BANE!
No one seems to notice this blog (or thread?) anymore (Thread:29959) - so better if I have this as the continuation...so...whaddya say about this: Bane/The Dark Knight! *'Rarity:'Gold *'Cost:'300,000 *'Stats (Damage/Health):' 750/1300 (wait until you see his passive) PASSIVE: “Vengeance of Bane” (based on the title of the January 1993 comics “Batman: Vengeance of Bane”) =''' Everytime Bane is hurt, he becomes stronger, and when he reaches 50% Health, he has 100% more DAMAGE. On the brink of defeat, once per match, Bane is enraged and performs an UNBLOCKABLE uppercut equal to 200% of his Damage stat and can CRIT. When Bane performs “Break the Bat” on any Batman character, Batman has a CHANCE to be crippled which leaves him with 20% Health, 15% Speed Reduction, DISABLED SPECIALS, and CANNOT be furthermore healed. *Per 10% loss on his Health, Bane’s Damage increases by 20%. I balanced out his stats as well so that when he reaches 50% health, he technically has the same base stats as Batman/Flashpoint. As for the 2nd part of his passive, upon receiving a basic attack or a special which would have killed him - the whole animation of the special still plays, similar to Reverse Flash when his passive would activate, and therefore Bane is technically left with 1% health - he stands up, enrages and glows just like the one everytime at his Supermove start and doubles in mass size (not height, albeit a little), and not stated in his passive, the opponent is automatically STUNNED starting from Bane being enraged until Bane finishes his UNBLOCKABLE-AND-CAN-CRIT “uppercut”, which is similar to Bane/Regime’s SP2...bypassing all Stun and Crit Immunities (but not Damage reduction). His uppercut has a 50% chance to CRIT, but increase on CRIT chance CANNOT stack with other sources (Augments on Crit Chance). He can best utilize the Cloak of Destiny at this point. Also, the uppercut is NOT affected by the damage boost Bane receives everytime he is hurt. *As for the last part of his passive, it only has a 50% chance to activate and the Supermove should be MAXED OUT IN UPGRADING for it to activate on match (if one of the conditions aren’t met, his Supermove “Break the Bat” will deal damage as normal without any other negative consequences on Batman). He can use this as many times in a match, however the passive on his Supermove won’t work when Batman is protected by Invulnerability. The speed reduction won’t be reduced or neutralized from The Flash/Regime and Deathstroke/Red Son’s passives, but can stack from The Flash/Earth 2’s speed reduction. All the negative effects on Batman CANNOT be rinsed even when he tags out. *Consequently, the stat “BATMAN: ???” on Bane’s Supermove damage won’t appear - which means the player can’t utilize the passive on his Supermove - until the player has fully upgraded it. When fighting Batman, if his passive on his Supermove activates, the Supermove will ALWAYS deal damage equal to 80% of Batman’s CURRENT health, regardless of Batman’s health stat (even if it’s way lower than Bane’s Supermove damage) - Otherwise (passive doesn’t activate), it will only deal damage as normal. HOWEVER, if Batman has almost no health left (lower than 20% health) when Bane’s passive on his Supermove activates, it will only deal a knock-out blow, unlike Batgirl/Cassandra Cain taking off 25% of her opponent’s current health but when the opponent is at 1 health point it cannot knock-out. *Supermove damage (when his passive activates on Batman) WILL NOT be affected by the mechanics of Online Battle - it will always leave Batman at 20% of his current Health. '''BASIC ATTACKS *'LIGHT:' 2%-2%-2%-(4%-4%) ~ The combo-ender is similar to Bane/Knightfall’s SP2, but much faster. *'HEAVY:' *still the same* SPECIALS *'SP1 =' Rage Slam (still the same) *'SP2 =' I am the League of Shadows! (Rapid Swipe, Rapid Tapbar): “The shadows betray you, because they belong to me!” Deals BLEED Damage for 6 SECONDS. (His special 2 deals slightly reduced upfront damage, similar to Catwoman/Arkham Knight - 75% to 150% - but the BLEED compensates for that, dealing ~4.167% to ~8.33% per second, and therefore dealing a total of a normal SP2 damage) **His SP2 animation starts with Bane delivering a massive punch, sending the opponent lying on the floor, then Bane pummels the opponent with his two fists twice, and then he picks up the opponent by the feet (start of rapid tap-bar animation), spinning the opponent by 5 times (no damage on this part), before sending the opponent flying. *'SP3 =' Break the Bat (but this time, will have it at 2 stats:) **“ALL CHARACTERS: depending on Bane’s damage and how he is upgraded **BATMAN: ??? “ TIP! (Counterattack) Make sure that he is not the last opponent you are fighting AND you are not left with only 1 character (unless equipped with the Fourth World Set or the character left is a Blackest Night teamed up with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night). Also, keep him from activating his Supermove by Power Draining him constantly (unless equipped with the LexCorp Set). And most of all, DO NOT RISK BATMAN facing him when he can already activate his Supermove - or if the unlucky happens to your Batman, pray that Bane’s passive won’t activate at all. Category:Blog posts